The Legend of Spyro: The Rider
by Big-D Cowboy
Summary: A new Ghost Rider will take part in the battle against the dark magic and elements alongside Spryo and Cynder with the fate of Spyro's home hanging in the balance. After DOTD
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: The Rider**

**Chapter One**

The young man eyeballed the gas cap. The rain poured down dampening down the black on his head. Water ran down the black leather jacket around his body, and down the legs of his black jeans. The water splashed mud on to his dark brown cowboy boots and on the bottom of his jeans. Funerals always seemed to have a lasting impact on a person or weather. In this case it had an impact on both. The young man looked up at two graves placed side by side. On the one to the left it said, "Bernard Rivers-Beloved Father and Husband" and on the right it said, "Michelle Rivers-The Mother and Wife that Heaven Sent but taken too soon".

Below Rivers' dad's grave it said, "1960-2012" and below his mother's it said, "1961-2009". Both his parents were finally together forever. The young man's name was Michael K. Rivers, or Mike for short, and was at age 24. He remembered his dad's saying that went something like this: "When the angels call, I will answer them. When it is my time, it will be my time. I'm gonna go to meet my Lord, then be back in your mother's arms yet again."

The gas cap was given to Mike while his dad was on his death bed. He was told not to do anything with it until he got the will read out. Well today was that day and he had learned all that was willed to him was a lever-action shotgun, a motorcycle, his parent's house and all its furniture, and twelve foot long chain. Ever thing willed to him made sense except for the iron chain, but still his dad must have loved it so he kept it. He had the shotgun and chain in the bike's glove compartment under the seat.

The rain continued as he said, "I'll see you again guys. One day."

Then he walked off and got on the motorcycle. The bike was a old fashioned custom chopper. The handle bars were raised high and swopped down low for a comfort reach. The bike was low to the ground with a small tire in the front and a large rear tire. The colors were old school. Black on the gas tank, fenders, and main parts of the bike with chrome on the handlebars, rims, engine and the bars that held the wheel up front.

He turned the ignition on and rode off to his house. When he arrived the rain was still pouring but the day was at its end. The day's light was no longer shinning and darkness was all that remained. He rode the bike into the garage and parked himself. He closed the garage door and pressed a button on his key chain and the lights came on. He kicked down the kickstand and was put in his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gas cap. He ran his finger over the skull on it, then around the edges of the cap. It was black with the outline of the skull being white. He looked at the bike's gas cap and took notice of the same sizes. "Two gas caps, one size and one bike. Guess this is what he wanted."

He unscrewed the original cap and put the one with the skull onto it. The thundered roared then the lightning flashed as he started to screw the cap on. Finally he finished screwing it on and as soon as the cap was tightened, it glowed faintly. It started with that then it began to pulsate and the blinking got so fast that it turned into a consecutive shine. "What the hell?"

Then the light engulfed the whole room and when it disappeared, Mike and the bike were gone.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder had no idea where they were. They had no idea and had no clue. Funny thing is though, the haven't known for the last six years. Yes my friends, six years and they had no idea of where they were. They had traveled thousands of miles, looked east to west then south to north and no where was there a single sign of civilization. All there was around them were grass, trees, ponds, streams, lakes, rivers, mountains, Arctic areas and deserts. As for the animal life there was just sheep and bugs. No enemies and no worries. Seemed like paradise for him and Cynder. Spyro's had three favorite moments in the world he had been calling home for six years. The first was when he had finally said the three magic words to Cynder. He was so nervous when he trying to say it. It had took a year for him to finally say it but he finally looked her straight in the eye and said, "I love you."

His second favorite was when and Cynder finally found a very large cave to call home. His last favorite moment was when he realized he was fully grown. He now stood at the full adult height and so did Cynder. Spyro had taken on a larger body build and a largr wing span while Cynder's body was a nice slim size but not like when she was under Malefor's control. She also still had those iron choker looking things on her neck and ankles. Both were no longer the always serious type. Thy had both gotten a playful personality as well as gaining a small smart-ass mind. Might as well when you don't have to worry about a struggle to survive or defeat an all powerful enemy.

It was new day in wherever they were and it was looking to be a great day for a game of tag. Now you're probably thinking, 'Why are they playing tag of their fully grown dragons?'

Probably because they had all sorts of time to kill and they never really got to play tag when they were younger. This game of tag though was a more extreme tag though. Instead of just touching them, you had tackle and pin to the ground. Well they were flying high and fast. Cynder was "it" and Spyro was flying as fast he could. Well he was taunting her and not really looking forward.

"Come on Cyn. You getting slow on me?"

"I'd watch yourself."

"Why? Not like you're gonna catch me."

"No seriously watch yourself."

"I don't threatened by you slowpoke."

"What about the face of that mountain?"

"Huh?"

Spyro looked forward for once then saw the face of the mountain then he felt it. Well he fell to the ground and found himself looking up. Cynder suddenly showed up and landed on his chest. "Tag. You're it."

Spyro chuckled then groaned in pain. Cynder rubbed her head against his then licked his cheek. As we zoomed out we coukd see these two were fine and dandy. Quite the opposite somewhere else.

* * *

Back in the real world we find now find ourselves in a dark place. The cave was deep and dark until you got to the end. At the end was a giant purple crystal that gave off a small glow. Inside the crystal were eight dragons but that was all we could tell. Suddenly an ape clothed in rusting iron armor walked into the cave he was holding in his hand two crystals of red and white. He walked to the giant purple wall and set the gems into two holes in the ground. In the ground were four other crystals of green, yellow, a clear one, and an iridescent black with red highlight.

The ape looked up when he heard a deep demonic voice. "You have done well. We already have fire, ice, lightning, earth, wind, and fear. Now only two gems remain-poison and shadow. Go find them, and you will receive your reward."

"Yes Sear."

With that the ape left. The. A female voice was head once the ape was gone. "His death wish is signed when he returns with the last two gems."

"I know Meido. He followed our apprentice Malefor who was a failure and forgot who ave him all the elements and dark magic. All followers of Malefor will be killed."

* * *

Ignitus closed another book of records and sighed. Another battle yet new rules. Seemed that the world would need Spyro and Cynder yet again. They are also going to need and want the Ghost Rider. A Spirit of Vengence sent to punish the wicked. Perfect for helping Spyro and Cynder in defeating the Dark Ones. Corrupt dragons with the power over the dark side of the elements and over dark magic. The Great Saviours and the Spirit of Vengence. Perfect combination.

Ignitus then turned around and said, "Bianca!"

In came a young female rabbit wearing a green tunic and red cape with green boots. "Yes."

"The Rider will be here any moment. You know what to do."

She smiled and nodded. "Brong him here right?"

"Precisely dear. Good luck."

With that Bianca left, and left Ignitus alone. He found her as a young child amd was teaching her the ways of sorcess. The safe ways of course. He looked at his hourglass and saw Spyro and Cynder. With out the Rider, the two young heros might as well get used to that world.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. I had this idea when I eatched Ghost Rider and did all the research I could on him. So here you go and this might as well be my last wack at a Spyro story so enjoy for as long as you can hehe. Well reviews will be much appreciated. Input, advice or whatever is welcome. Just don't use it just to say something stupid. Well goodnight or good morning and,**

**Pura Sangre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Spyro: The Rider**

**Chapter Two**

Plans were to be followed to the letter. No not the letter, to the exact point of the pen. Nothing must go wrong and nothing can be taken lightly. Same went for this plan this plan Ignitus had.

Bianca had a job and that was to pick up the Ghost Rider. Whenever he showed up. Ignitus had the exact place down and exact day but he didn't have the exact time. Regardless, Bianca had to wait even if it meant she had to stay up late. She had been waiting all day and now it late and the moon and stars were out. Still no sign of the Rider.

Bored she made a small camp fire and sat on a rock. Her eyes started to close when the wind went still and everything got deathly silent. She looked up and saw a small floating light similar to a firefly. Then this light expanded quickly into a large white swirling mass and then out came the Rider, or Mike as you know him. He landed on his chest and was out cold. Beside him came the bike which stayed up on its wheels. Out of its saddle bags fell the shotgun and ten foot chain and after that the swirling light disappeared.

Bianca sighed a sigh of thankfulness. Finally she could take this guy back to Ignitus. She walked up to Mike and raised her wand in the air and said some kind of spell and a giant ball of energy engulfed them and the bike. The ball enclosed on itself and the people and objects were gone.

* * *

Ignitus was standing above Mike who was still unconscience while Bianca stood stood right beside him. "He most certainly looks like the Rider. Good job Bianca."

"Thank you. I don't understand though. How can this human be strong enough to go up against the Dark Elders?" she asked.

"The Spirit of Vengeance gives him power. I know very little about it except that he will avenge any hurt or killed innocent person. Noble if it wasn't for the fact that he killed the damned, but still quiet noble."

Mike shifted on the bed and both of them thought he was going to wake up, but it was just a shift. "When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know, but we should go and let him rest. His nights are about to be shortened."

With that they left and let Mike sleep. Little did they know about what was taking place in his head.

* * *

Mike was standing up but his feet weren't on the ground or anything just suspended in air. All around him was nothing but black darkness. Well up until he saw a blue flame swirling slowly around him. He started to hear a voice that echoed every time a sentence ended. It said, "Do not be afraid."

"Who are you?" Mike asked his head wildly looking around.

"A Spirit of Vengeance."

"A Spirit of Vengeance?"

"Yes. As it stands though, it doesn't matter. I have already chosen."

"Chosen what?"

"The next Ghost Rider."

Mike was silent for a while for a while before he said, "The Ghost Rider. My dad told me about them."

"Avengers in there own way. They avenge those who can't avenge themselves. The Rider is one of the most powerful being ls ever created. Embrace me and you will be the most powerful man ever. Protect the innocent, and avenge the fallen. This is the Rider's purpose."

"How do I know you won't try to posses me?"

"Because I never possessed your father. A just man who is one of the greatest Riders next to Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch. I am your power Michael. I will only be used for my purpose. Not for selfish gains."

Mike stood there looking at the blue swirling flame. His dad was a Rider. If his dad was one, then it was time the family legacy continued. He nodded and said, "Ok Vengeance. Let's do this."

The flame went straight up into the air then down towards him. It paused one last time above him and said, "Oh and by the way. This wasn't a dream."

Then the flame went inside him and literally surged through his whole body.

* * *

Michael woke up with a start and felt the burning sensation in his body. "What crazy dream that...was it a dream?"

He sat up and looked around. He looked around and saw nothing stone walls, stone floors two windows an iron door and about five unlit candles. He looked at the bed he, was on which was just plain. He threw his feet to the left and took notice that he still had his clothes on, including his leather jacket. It was unzipped though revealing his black shirt under it. He stood up and walked towards the door feeling a bit dizzy while he still wondered about his dream. It felt so real yet so fake to him. He heard stories of the Ghost Rider but never thought they were true and never thought his dad was one. 'Guess we'll find out tonight.'

He pushed the iron door open, and walked into the hallway. The hallway had two directions and stood up to about forty feet high with torches lining the walls. He looked left then right and decided to go left. He walked for a while before coming to a stairway. He walked down it and came to a room with five large doors each holding some kind of symbol except one. He recognized them as fire, ice, lightning but the green one gave him some trouble. He looked to the plain one and decided to go into it. He pushed the large door open and what he saw next made the dream he had seem normal.

In front of him was a teal colored dragon that looked really old and then he saw a female rabbit that stood on two legs. Mike really started too think that now he was dreaming. He closed the door and shook his head a d started try and wake himself up. After about ten minutes he realized he wasn't asleep. 'If I am not sleeping then I am most certainly freaked out right now.'

He turned back to the door and opened it again. He saw the dragon and rabbit and he decided to walk up to them. He walked slowly and before he even got close, they noticed him. The Ignitus, even though Mike didn't know his name, spoke first. "Ah, looks like you finally woke up."

"He doesn't look so bad Ignitus. I mean look at him. He looked weak when he was sleeping and he looks weak awake too."

"Oh sure fine talk about me while I am not here." Mike said.

"Excuse her Michael. She still doesn't any of this."

Mike fell silent before Ignitus asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. How the hell do you know my name?" Mike shouted.

"Oh my goodness I forgot my manners. I am Ignitus, as you already know, and this is my assistant, helper, apprentice Bianca."

"Ok so I know who you are and who miss Trix is but that doesn't explain how you know my name."

"If you can please be patient I can gladly explain. You see I am the Chronicler. I record events that have happened in the past and present. I don't right it down myself but I make sure the records are kept. I know who you are because when you showed up it was recorded in your own book of records."

"So everything that has happened up till now is in my book?"

"Weren't you listening?" Bianca said.

"You I'm starting to think that you don't like me."

"Really? What was your first clue?" Bianca asked sarcastically.

Ignitus shook his head. He knew why Bianca was acting a bit harsh to Mike but it looked like Michael would hold his own. He suddenly snapped out his thoughts to see them still bickering. He intervened by saying, "So here we go off to Warfang."

They stopped fight for a second before Mike asked, "I just got here though. Now we're leaving?"

"Well it was the plan to leave when you got here."

"Well I want answers as to what my purpose about being here is. And I want to know very soon."

"And you will Michael. Let us go to Warfang first were everybody can be told of what must happen. Grab your bike and lets go."

Michael had no other choice but to listen and do what he was told. "Where is my bike?"

"Behind you by the door."

Mike turned around and sure enough, there it was. "Funny. Didn't see it when I walked in."

He walked up to the chopper and rolled it over to Ignitus and Bianca and took notice that the rabbit had her wand out. "She's not gonna kill us is she?"

Bianca scoffed, said the spell and they were gone.

* * *

When you get old, it does some things to you. Most get more wisdom and more common sense. Others forgot things and their body was more fragile. For the Elders, they were wiser still strong and they all had hoped that Volteer would be able to slow his roll. Didn't happen.

All of them didn't change at all. Well not much anyways. They had aged with the signs of old age showing even more. All of them knew the next generation of Elders would have to be chosen. They knew it was almost time. Thankfully it wasn't until next year for when they would have to do this.

Anyways the three of them where together with two of them listening to Volteer blaber on about something he or some he saw. They didn't understand him because the stopped listening a long time ago. Cyril closed his eyes and groaned while Terrador gritted his teeth. Volteer mouth was still talking when a small white glow appeared. Volteer stopped and he said, "Look!"

The other two Elders jumped when Volteer exclaimed that. The light expanded and like the last few times and when it disappeared. What remained was Ignitus, Mike and Bianca, the last two arguing. "Thank God! I'm still alive."

"Oh my goodness. Shut up you idiot."

Mike laughed then noticed Ignitus and the Elders. The Elders stared at Ignitus in awe because they knew who it was. "Ignitus?" all three of them said in unity.

"Hello my friends."

The three elders were silent for a while then Terrador fainted. Volteer looked at him followed by everybody else. "Uh, Terrador?" said Volteer.

* * *

**I thought it be funny to add some of my humor in. Nothing against that is there. Of course I'm not trying to rush because I know for a fact things go bad for me if I rush. I know this is some what boring but hey, it must be done. I am doing my best to the Ghost Rider purpose clear and simple so bear with me. Don't worry, the Rider will ride soon. Until then good night or good morning and,**

**Pura Sangre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Spyro: The Rider**

**Chapter Three**

Hunter stood reading the letter while the soft breeze of the summer wind blow on his face. He was the only one who knew Ignitus was alive for the last eight years besides Bianca. He looked up from it and looked at the mountains and blue sky with the sun high in the sky. He sighed because he knew he was going to be traveling for a while. He heard the soft steps of somebody approaching from behind. He turned and saw a his sister. She looked exactly like like him except her fur color was lighter and her body was slimmer and had more curves to it. She had a white blanket wrapped around her upper body and was tied in the back. She had lightly tanned pants on and a sword strapped to her back and she had a robe similar to Hunter's but it was a light green.

She crossed her arms as she asked, "When do we go?"

"How soon?"

"Yes. How soon?"

He smiled and put his bow around his shoulder and said, "We leave right now. Try and keep up baby sister."

She rolled her eyes and followed after her brother.

* * *

Terrador was on his feet again and now eyeballed Michael. Volteer though was circling the human babbling on saying, "Anatomy like an ape, yet not an ape. No defense mechanisms, good body build, tall, opposable thumb, strange looking mechanical thing on wheels and..."

He didn't stop while he poked the human and lifted his arms, mouth and even picking him up off his feet for a while. He looked at Ignitus with an annoyed look. Ignitus chuckled as he said, "You are going to have to excuse him. He is what some call the brains of the outfit."

"So in other words he's the nerd?" asked Mike.

"Basically." said Cyril.

Volteer finally stopped and fell into line beside Cyril and Terrador. "If we are done with all this nonsense, I think you should tell us why he is here and why you dropping Ignitus." said Terrador.

Ignitus' eyes narrowed as he remembered the reason for his coming. "I have come to prepare and plan. Do any of you remember the Dark Elders?"

The other dragons grew silent when he asked that. Terrador spat om the ground saying, "The traitors to our masters? I remember them well. I will not ever speak of their names."

The others agreed but Mike had no idea who they were so he asked about them. "They were in charge of the Dark Magic abilities. There are so many yet only four are chosen to keep balance among us. Only the strongest were chosen for the position." said Terrador.

"These younglings at the time learned how to use souls as energy for themselves. Not only that but each one of them was consumed with greed and the Dark Magic in within them took the greed and made them evil. That evil lead them on an assault on a city that used to exist. Over 100,000 dragons and other creatures lived there. Every single one was killed and their soul taken." continued Cyril.

"They challenges our masters who were training us. They fought for days in a far off place over 3000 or so miles away from here. Only my master and Ignitus' survived but at a cost. Inferno, Ignitus' master, lost his left hind leg and also the sight in his right eye. Mine, Bolt was his name, lost his wings, had a massive scar on his neck, and lost about a third of his tail. They sealed the Dark Masters using eight elements then drained their power afterwards. They returned and trained us until they died a year later." finished Volteer.

"If their sealed on it what's the big deal?" asked Mike.

"The eight elements were in crystals which were hidden. They have been found and the will escape. We will be too late to stop it by the time we get there but we need you Mike to go and get Spyro and Cynder. You are the only one strong enough to go and get them."

"What about Bianca?"

"She is still in training but the Spirit of Vengeance inside you will provide the power to get in at night and out again. Time changes at a faster rate their. Two nights there are two hours here. You will have plenty of time to find them."

"How will I find them?"

"Bianca will provide you with the necessary tool to do so. Tonight though will be a long night for you. Better you go and get some rest before then."

Mike looked at the other Elders then back at Ignitus before nodding. He took the Motorcycle by the handlebars and pushed it off to go to a room he was addressed.

* * *

He walked up to his room door but right he looked down the hall and outside a window. It was starting to darken outside and Mime was starting to have a strange feeling run down his spine. He felt hotter than normal. He opened his door and took a look at it. It had one bed, a desk, a red rug on the floor, one window and a balcony. He was feeling hot still so he tried to lay down but his hands didn't come off the handlebars. He tried to jerk them off but his efforts were in vain. He then lost his body control for a second cause he sat right on the bike and then he couldn't get off.

His bike then came to life and he drove off the balcony. The bike turned and went up the city wall. It drove towards the front wall or the highest city wall. Mike was feeling that burning sensation except this time it was more intense and he swore he saw smoke. The bike braked and threw him off of it. Mike rolled but managed to get on his feet again. He looked at his hands which were extremely red but they were glowing like the hot end of a piece of metal. 'So it is happening.'

He started to feel his head burning and the heat was so intense that he dropped to his knees. He didn't know why but he started to laugh and shake. His eyes glowed red and dark burn marks with small red glowing dots. His face start to to burn off and the laughing intensified into demonic sounding laughs. He looked at his hands which became bones consumed in fire. He threw his head back and in a flash of red his head became a skull covered with orange flames. On his shoulders were two large spikes, and on the ends of his boot were large spiked spurs.

He looked at his bike which was nothing special. The wheels were covered in flame bit no rims. The gas tank was now a dull gray with a rib cage around it. The seat turned to chain mail and the rear fender was covered in spikes. The headlight was in the middle of two scythes that went on the grim reaper's tool. On the bars holding the front wheel were spikes.

The Ghost Rider stood up and walked up to the bike and opened the seat. He pulled out the chain and wrapped it around his torso. He then pulled out the shotgun and a holster for it. He wrapped the holster around his leg and placed the shotgun in the holster on his right leg. He the mounted his bike as he looked at the city of Warfang and heard the scream of a woman. It wasn't his normal hearing but he heard it throught the Spirit of Vengeance's ears, which listened to the cries of the innocent. Of course it was limited to just the city but it was good enough to hear the screams of a defenseless woman crying.

She was a gentle soul. A very nice black panther with a brown coat and apron covering her mid-section. She was having a normal night. She was just going home after working a late shift and was going to relieve the baby sitter (her sister) from duty. Well it wasn't that kind of night.

A grey wolf had came up behind her, covered her mouth and took her to an alley no where near help. He pulled out a knife and in a very frightening voice he said, "Give me the pouch of money and take the clothes off now."

The poor girl started to cry and pleaded with the wolf. "Please, please, please. Don't do this. I have a kid I need to get to. Just take the money and let me go I beg of you."

"Sorry. Just do what I say this will go smoothly."

"Help!"

"Shut up and I will ask you only one more time. Do as I say or your kid will never be able to say 'Mommy' again. Now I-"

The wolf was cut off by a monstrous roar. He turned around, his hands still on the neck of the girl, and what he saw filled him with fear. He saw the Ghost Rider in the jet black leather jacket with yellow flames surrounding his skull. He let the girl go who quickly scurried away but pasted the Ghost Rider who grabbed her arm and looked at her. "TELL NOBODY."

She nodded and ran off. He looked back at the wolf who. Was smart enough to try and run. The Rider pulled the chain off his torso, reeled it back and swung it at the wolf. It wrapped around his leg which caused the canine to land on his face. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged. He was whimpering and trying his best to get loose but his efforts were in vain. Suddenly the Rider un wrapped the chain-with a flick of the wrist-and lifted the wolf up by its neck.

"YOU DISGUST ME!"

The wolf stabbed him in the gut but was scared when he saw it had no effect on Michael. His face was full of fear as the Rider said, "IN THE CASE OF THE RAPEST AGAINST THE GHOST RIDER, I HERE BY FIND YOU GUILTY! THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES..." the Rider paused before saying in a low voice' "ETERNAL DAMNATION. LOOK INTO MY EYES. YOUR BLOOD IS STAINED WITH THE LIVES OF THE INNOCENT. FEEL THEIR PAIN!"

The wolf looked into the eyes of the Rider when Michael began to say 'Eyes' and he literally felt his eyes burning. He no longer saw the Riders eyes but the souls of people he had harmed or killed. Each one was flesh but then transformed into skulls and bones. He could hear the screams and cries of these people. Every evil deed was turned against him in a matter of seconds.

When we look at him his eyes were now charred with the small red glowing dots in the black eye. He became motionless as he just witnessed his soul was become damned. In a matter of minutes he was going to die and go to that dark evil world known as hell. Still holding the wolf up in the air the Ghost Rider spoke again. "COURT'S ADJOURNED."

With that he dropped the wolf and walked away. He remounted his bike and rode off while we see the wolf blink one last time before closing them for good.

* * *

**So what did you think. I tried to use the concept of the movie while adding my own way in to it. I tried to get it as dark so if it wasn't too dark then I got some work to do. Well leave your thoughts and comments in the review area. Any questions just PM and if you enjoyed it, don't be afraid to favorite or follow this story. Anyways good night or good morning and,**

**Pura Sangre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Spyro: The Rider**

**Chapter Four**

He rode and rode all night but it seemed that sin had grew afraid after the first victim of the new Rider. Nothing else had happened and the Ghost Rider just rode the city walls in a slow patrol of the city.

The Rider then looked at the horizon and saw the soft glow of light touch the black night. Small orange rays poked at it signaling the start of a new day. The Rider rode off to the room he was going to sleep in before his transformation into the very thing werewolves would be afraid of not too long ago. He drove up the wall in his room and just as he got there the rays of the sun hit his face.

* * *

Mike was in the dream world again and this time he was standing on a stone platform with soft blue flames on the sides of it. He saw a mirror float down towards him and when it landed on the platform Mike saw the reflection of himself as a Ghost Rider. He saw all the curves on his skull and the yellow and orange flames surronding both it and his hands that were made of bones. He saw the glowing red eyes in the eye holes and the spikes and spurs on his shoulders and heels. 'So that's what I look like.'

"That is what you are actually."

Michael knew the voice. It was Vengeance. The spirit that gave him his power of the Ghost Rider. "How are you V?"

"Actually the question is how are YOU?"

Michael saw the blue flame dancing around him and responded, saying, "I'm fine. I think. Last night was crazy. Was that really real?"

The reflection of Mike as the Ghost Rider nodded. "So all that demonic laughing and that Penace stare was my doing?"

"Well the laughing was partly due to me. The Spirit of Vengeance usually brings that darker side of you out. As for the Penace stare, well that was you just following your instincts."

Michael nodded and put his hands in pocket. The chain jingled a little bit as he moved his shoulders.

"So what did you think about being the Ghost Rider?" asked Vengeance.

"It was something else, that much I can tell you. I think after a while, I'll finally grow used to it."

He looked back at the reflection in the mirror and took a long look at it. "It will happen again soon right?"

"Yes it will. Just trust your instincts and do what a Ghost Rider does. Also, don't let any anger lose when you are a Rider. Anger and Vengeance are two ingredients that should not be mixed. It's like fire and gasoline."

Mike nodded and said, "I'll try not to let it happen."

The blue flames wrapped around him as Vengeance said, "It's time for you to wake up."

* * *

Michael woke up staring up at the ceiling. He looked to his left and saw his bike. It was back to its normal state and so was Mike. He sat up and kicked his legs off of the side of the bed. He blinked a couple of times then stood up. Looking one more time at his bike he shook his head and grinned.

He opened the door and went to the Elder's Room. He walked for a while but eventually he found it. From the looks he saw from outside, he could tell it was a little bit past midday. He took a long look outside before he pushed the large wooden door open. Inside it was the Pool of Visions, bookshelves full of scrolls and old books and a large stained glass window in the back. The Elders and Bianca stood around the Pool of Visions accompanied by two new people, both leopards but one male and the other female.

They looked similar to each other except for obvious features so Michael guessed that they were related probably being brother and sister. He walked towards the group and the female leopard was the one who noticed him first. "Your Ghost Rider is awake." she said in a silky, soft yet strong voice.

Everyone turned and saw Mike walking to the group. "Mornin' everyone. Ignitus, you will not believe the night I had."

"Actually I might." responded Ignitus. Mike walked right up to the group and looked at the pool. "What are we looking at?"

"We don't know." said Volteer.

Mike nodded and said, "So why are you still staring into it?"

The Elders shrugged then Ignitus spoke. "Mike I would like yo to meet some people real quick."

Mike looked up as Ignitus looked at the two leopards. "These two are Hunter and Kina. They will accompany you tonight when you go look for Spyro and Cynder."

Michael walked up to them and held his hand out. Hunter took it first. "Cool. What's up? Name's Mike."

"I'm Hunter as you just learned. Pleasure to meet you."

Mike held his hand put to Kina who looked at it but just said, "Hi."

John pulled his hand back when Kina looked to her left. "Uh, hi."

Mike said nothing more but just shrugged it off. He looked to Ignitus. "Do I have to tell you what happened last night or do you already know?"

"Go ahead and explain. I want to hear it from your point-of-view."

"Ok, here it goes. OK right before I was going to go to bed my hands started to glow red and smoke was coming out of them..."

* * *

The ape started the long walk back to the cave after retrieving the final crystals. He was already daydreaming about the riches he would receive. His mind was racing about how many women he could get, and how many of the people he hated that he could kill. He was so excited about it that it was a shame that he never going to get his riches. He was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. He just didn't know it.

* * *

Mike finished his retelling of last night events and everybody had a mixed look of awe and shock on their face. Each of them had never heard of such things. Kina was looking a little scared and Hunter was really glad he wasn't a bad guy. The Elders were thinking the same thing. Bianca was thoughtless. Mike put his hand in his pockets and the chain rattled again. "What do ya think?"

"I think you are the perfect person for us to help fight the Dark Elders." said Ignitus. Looking outside he said, "In about seven hours darkness will fall and your task of finding Spyro will begin. Make sure you're ready by then okay?"

Mike nodded and turned walking off before turning again and walking back with his finger raised. "Quick question. Any idea where I can get a pair of gloves?"

* * *

**A little shorter than usual but I think it will set the main part of the story up. Now if we can just get this thing out of first gear and up to second gear. That won't take too much longer so bear with me. Also thanks for all the reviews I got. There isn't a lot of them but I take what I can and I enjoy it. Anyways good night or good morning and as always,**

**Pura Sangre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Spyro: The Rider**

**Chapter Five**

Dreams can mean a number of things or be a number of things. They could be a message, a memory or they can be a vision of something in the future. Some are happy, some neutral and some of them are nightmares. For Cynder, she had a number of nightmares though now it seldom that she did. Some of her dreams were visions of the past that haunted her, reminding her of what she used to be but every morning she felt better knowing Spyro was there. But this dream, or nightmare actually, was the worst one she has ever had.

* * *

(Cynder's Nightmare)

_Cynder was looking through her eyes looking at the many mountains clothed in grey fog clouds. Above her were storm clouds that shot out orange colored lightning. She flew for a while when she saw an older version of her self that was laying down with cuts and bruises all over her body. 'I wonder who I'm fighting.'_

_She then noticed that her older self was crying. She then watched on as she lifted her head slowly and start whimpering at somebody. She followed her gaze and saw a figure clothed in a black jacket and pants with a orange glowing chain. What made this figure scary was that its skull was clothed in a dark yellow and orange flames. Cynder then heard her older self speak in a voice only about fives older. "Please Ghost Rider. Please I have a daughter."_

_'Wow me and Spyro-'_

_Her thoughts were cut off when she realized what was going on. The figure, Ghost Rider, shook its head and spoke in a deep demonic-like voice. "You should have thought about that a long time ago."_

_"Please. I never meant to. I didn't want to. I was corrupt. I-"_

_"Lies."_

_Her older self had fear in her eyes and in a last ditch effort tried to fly off but as soon as she turned around a chain wrapped around the back side of her mouth. She gagged then was pulled down to the ground. The tears in her face started to run right after another. She begged one more time for her life. "P-p-p-please. H-ha-have mer-mercy." she said stuttering and shivering._

_"Sorry. All out of mercy." said the Rider. The Rider gripped the chain tightly and the soft glow of orange turned to a bright dark red and started to burn off the top half of her head. She screamed and shook her head desperately trying to get the chain off but her efforts were in vain. Finally after about twenty seconds the top of her head was sliced off and fell to the floor. By this time the Cynder who had been watching was in shock and was standing on the same mountain as the top part of her older self rolled towards her. She looked at the Rider who wrapped the chain, now just a grey color, his body. He stood there looking at the lifeless body for a while them he looked up at Cynder. In the same voice he pointed at her and said one word. "You."_

* * *

Cynder woke up breathing heavily and sweating a whole bunch with the ground around her covered in it. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She laid her head down and started to cry when she felt Spyro's wing wrap around her. She looked up at him. "Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here." he said while leaning his head against her and pulling himself right next to her. "It was only a dream Cyn."

Cynder sniffed and leaned against him and felt safer and better. She closed her eyes and dreamed a totally and peaceful dream.

* * *

Mike hated waiting for just one thing to happen. It made him want to go break something and get yelled at just because something was going on. He did that to his mom a lot of times, just because he was bored. His mom hated that about him, but his dad knew why he did it. Didn't mean he was getting three spanking on the ass with a leather belt that was for a carpenter. 'Totally worth it though.' Mike thought while chuckling.

He looked up to see Bianca flipping through her spell book, and Ignitus ordering Terrador around about where to put the huge portal arch. He looked left to see Hunter, Kina and Volteer talking to each other. Cyril was reading a book about some ancient civilization.

Michael shifted on his motorcycle and pulled on his new addition to his look. A pair of black gloves with silver spikes on each knuckle. He liked them and punching somebody was going to be fun.

He messed with them for a while when Ignitus spoke. "Alright here we go. Bianca, will you do the honors?"

Biamca nodded, said some kind of magic gibberish then the portal arch lit up with a blue light in the middle of it. It started to swirl a little bit as Ignitus said, "All right. Hunter, Kina and Michael. All you guys are going to have is a one day window. Seems like more than enough time but you need to hurry. The quicker you find them, the quicker we can get down to business. Understood?"

The group nodded as Michael started up his bike. "Let's get going then guys."

He changed forms and so did his bike. The bike was reverted to its twisted form as the spike appeared again on Mike's shoulders, and the spurs appeared again. He grabbed his chain and wrapped it around his body and nodded at Hunter and Kina. Kina sat on the bike behind him as Hunter jumped on the back fender and held onto Kina. Mike revved the engine twice, shifted into gear and went through the portal. Ignitus closed his eyes and sighed. 'Hurry you three. Bring me back my son.'

* * *

**A bit of a cheesy ending but whatever. You believe how much fun doing the opening part with the dream was. I am also going to go ahead and make this a rated M story due to I'm going to have aot of dark chapters and language. So hope you enjoyed it and also I listened to the guy who said to take off the All Caps. You right man, it looks dumb and strange to me. Well a bit short but ma needed chapter so anyways goodnight or good morning and,**

**Pura Sangre!**


End file.
